Cooking Class
by Mistress Drucilla
Summary: Lloyd is bored and tries to create a snack for himself in the kitchen, Zelos on the other hand comes running to the kitchen when he smells smoke, and sees a very annoyed Lloyd. So, Zelos gives him a cooking lesson that cooks up a spark between them. And p


Cooking Class

By: Mistress Drucilla

Lloyd is bored and tries to create a snack for himself in the kitchen, Zelos on the other hand comes running to the kitchen when he smells smoke, and sees a very annoyed Lloyd. So, Zelos gives him a cooking lesson that cooks up a spark between them. And proves Zelos' new saying; "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen…….and into the bedroom!

!WARNING!

This is yaoi, so no like-y, no ready.

Lloyd hummed to himself as he walked around Zelos' mansion. The rest of the guys were out, Sheena and Collette were over at the arena, Genis took Presea out for the day and Regal and Raine were walking about the castle looking at the architecture. Zelos was out shopping of course.

"Man, I'm so bored…." Lloyd sighed, when his stomach started to rumble "Gah, now I'm hungry…. I really don't want to bother the servants here… I'll just whip something up for myself… now, to find the kitchen!"

Lloyd darted off the stairs, tripped halfway down, then ran to the door "Look out kitchen, here I come!" He announced as he opened the door…. To the closet.

". . . Ok then….." He started searching around and after about a half hour he found it, right next to the closet door. "Man… that's cheap…"

So after he looked around he decided to get everything he liked to eat… literally.

"Let's see… rice, Ice cream, peanut butter… I should be able to make something…." So he started. He was in the mood for something sweet so he melted chocolate, peanut butter, and sugar in a pan and went to find the dishes. While Lloyd was busy the pan began to smoke…

"Hunnies! The Great Zelos is home!" Zelos yelled as he entered the door and looked around. "They all left without me…sigh"

Just then he smelled something rank coming from the kitchen and thought that Raine was home, so he ran to save his beloved cooking utensils. He opened the door to find Lloyd fighting the smoke with a towel, and saying very rude things to Zelos' beloved pans.

"Whoa! Bud! Calm down!" Zelos said as he took the pan off and put it in the sink. He looked inside and saw a black goopy mess. "What in Martels name were you trying to cook?" He said baffled by the disgusting sight.

"….. I was hungry…… and wanted something sweet… so I took chocolate… peanu-"

"Stop… stop right there…. I don't want to know….." Zelos said, shaking his head. "Listen, I know plenty of things to satisfy ones sweet tooth… "He started, a sly smile on his face. He would never admit it, but he liked Lloyd…. He was just so…. Naïve…

"Really Zelos? Thanks!" And Lloyd rushed around getting all… and I mean all the ingredients out.

Zelos calmly hit Lloyd over the head and told him to sit down as he got ready. He took out the eggs, butter, milk, cake flour, and some other things to make his famous "Zelos Food Cake" instead of the boring ol' Devils food cake.

Zelos smiled as he took off his pink overcoat, leaving him with just a tight black muscle shirt and his pants. He could see Lloyd flush out of the corner of his eye and did a little dance in his head.

"Ok, come on! Lets get cookin!" Zelos said while cat-walked over to Lloyd as he tied back his hair. "You're going to cook in that? Bud, you'll get roasting.." so Lloyd blushed as he took off his shirt also, which left a white t-shirt underneath exposed.

Lloyd had to admit, it felt better, it being a hot summers day and the near fire he caused. Lloyd walked over to Zelos and smiled "So, what do we put in the oven first?"

Zelos laughed and ruffled Lloyds hair "Bud, you have to mix everything in a bowl first…"

"I knew that… " Lloyd said sheepishly, looking down at the empty bowl and then the eggs. He picked one up and broke it in the bowl, shells and all. Zelos was wondering if Raine taught him how to cook as he emptied the egg bowl and shows Lloyd how to crack an egg. Then just to show off, he cracked it open with one hand.

"Oh cool! Teach me how to do that Zelos!" Lloyd said as his eyes got all big and sparkly. Zelos grinned and stood behind Lloyd, he placed the egg in Lloyds hand and over laid his own hand on the smaller swordsman. Zelos picked up Lloyds hand and made him tap the egg gently, then separate it. Lloyd was astonished.

"I DID IT! WHOOOO!" and Lloyd did a mini victory dance, as Zelos was still up against him. Zelos blushed and smiled, savoring the moment. Zelos hummed approvingly and went over to measure the cake flour, strawberry flavor, and vanilla extract. Lloyd was watching him like a hawk, and letting his eyes gaze slowly over Zelos' frame. Not too muscular, and he was tall, about 5'9, four inches taller then Lloyd. Lloyd studied as his pants moved snug against him as he walked to the sink, and felt his own pants tighten as well.

Zelos turned around to see Lloyd checking him out and grinned. "Hey, come help me mix this..." Zelos said as he helped Lloyd to his feet.

Zelos took the long spoon and started to mix the batter, a plan forming in his head. Zelos stood behind Lloyd again and put his hand on the spoon also, the contact making Lloyd blush more. They began stirring and Zelos rubbed against Lloyd lightly, making it look like an innocent accident.

Then they poured the batter into the two round cake pans and placed them in the oven. Zelos stuck his finger in the leftover bowl and took a bit of batter, He licked it off his finger in a sensual manner, and then started sucking on it, casting a glance at Lloyd who gulped and went to sit down.

Lloyd looked up as Zelos approached him with the bowl, taking some more batter and holding it out for Lloyd to taste. Lloyd blushed again, and tensely licked out to Zelos finger. The sensation of Lloyds tongue across Zelos' batter covered finger sent his arousal into overdrive, Lloyd smiled as he liked the taste and began sucking on his finger, eyes closed and wanting to get the entire flavor off. Lloyd liked this a lot, it was sweet tasting and also it turned him on.

Lloyd made a sound of approval and stood up against Zelos. Zelos pulled his finger slowly out of Lloyd mouth and licked it off, casting a soft smile to the brunette. Lloyd smiled back and took more batter and licked it off, but missed some on his lips.

Zelos saw this as the perfect chance and leaned down to taste Lloyds lips. Lloyd's eyes shot open as he felt Zelos' tongue stroke against his battered lips. Lloyd started to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off, quite pleasantly, by Zelos deepening the kiss, humming softly as his tongue stroked Lloyds. Lloyd closed his eyes and shyly began to kiss back as Zelos wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Zelos…." Lloyd sighed in bliss; he had never been kissed like this. Colette normally just gave him a friendly peck on the cheek but this… this was heaven…

Zelos broke the kiss and looked at Lloyd, happy to see him not reacting in disgust.

"Lloyd…" Lloyd blushed and smiled at how Zelos said his name, out of breath and sort of husky… perfect… "I…I've felt this way for awhile… I mean…"

Lloyd looked into Zelos' eyes, not believing what he was hearing. Was the red haired chosen, the playboy of Tethe'alla, in love? With him? Many a night Lloyd was up, thinking about Zelos body towering over him, his red hair forming a curtain as they kissed, their bodies moving is perfect sync, and now his late night dreams are coming true. Lloyd put a finger to Zelos lips and smiled, before giving the older male another kiss.

"I know… I've felt that way too…." Lloyd said shyly, burying his head against Zelos' black muscle shirt. Lloyd felt Zelos trail his fingers through his hair as he held Zelos close, the smell of the cake wafting over to them.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, in each others arms, Zelos nuzzling Lloyds hair once and awhile. They both looked up, about to kiss again, when the timer on the cake went off.

Zelos went to get it out of the oven, and sat the cakes down. They looked wonderful in all their sweet simplicity, just like the ones who created them.

Lloyd smiles and brushed his forehead against his arm, a small sheen of sweat from the heat of the oven, and also from the heat of something else appeared.

"Man… it got warm in here" Lloyd sighed, but he turned when he saw Zelos smile/

"Well, you know what they say, If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen…" Zelos smirked as Lloyd agreed and walked out. "… and into the bedroom!"

"Zelos? You coming?"

"Yea bud! You bet I am…"

(A/N: WHOO! Chappie one is done! Next chappie will be a hot lemon I assure you that! PLeasepleaseplease R&R If you do, you can watch videos of when Zelos and Lloyd got drunk! grins okies well, hope you liked it!)


End file.
